Konoha High
by TheKonClone
Summary: Sixteen year-old Hinata is the new girl at Konoha High. She is immediately infatuated by the boy sitting on the desk next to her, but struggles to make her face known. However, Kiba has his eye on the girl and will do anything to make Naruto look bad.
1. Who's Who?

**Konoha High - A Naruto Fanfic**

**Sixteen year-old Hinata is the new girl at Konoha High. She is immediately infatuated by the boy sitting on the desk next to her, but struggles to make her face known. Naruto, oblivious to Hinata's blatant love for him, follows Sakura around school in his free time. Ino is mad for Kiba, the silent boy who sits next to Hinata. Not only does Kiba secretly fall in love with Hinata at first sight, he also tries to make Naruto look bad in front of Hinata. Kiba's dog Akamaru stands in the background questioning all of Kiba's moves on Hinata, while a group of bullies known as the Akatsuki storm the school. They seem to have located the first target: Hinata.**

**Chapter 1 – Who's who?**

Hinata whimpered as she leaves the car and watches it pull off over the horizon. She tightened her grip on the books in her hands. An onslaught of teens ploughed her down, scattering them all over the floor. She waited for the teens to dissipate then bent down to pick up her books..

_This school is... unruly..._ She thought to herself.

She frowned as she walked through the school gates into a bustling precinct full of students shouting at each other, beating each other up and generally being very rowdy. Hinata tripped a few times as she made her way out of the crowd of bodies.

_Why is everyone taller than me?_

Finally, Hinata makes her way out the crowd, thoroughly squashed. She squeezes her books as if to reassure her that they are still there.

_Perhaps there's somewhere quieter?_

She wanders into an area which is sparsely populated.

She soon finds out why.

An incredibly high-pitched tone sounded from a speaker right above her head. She cams her hands to her ears, thus dropping all her books again. When she opens her eyes she looks down at her books to see someone already picking them up. A boy with dark-brown hair in a spiky mess rose to meet her with a smile on his face. The smile revealed two pointed teeth poking out underneath his upper lip. He had a red mark on each cheek that reminded her of fangs.

"Hello there!" he grinned, sheepishly. "You must be the new girl at school!"

He handed her the books she had dropped. She looked from her books back to him, to find he was already gone.

_Weird, I would have thanked him... If he'd stayed... He didn't even tell me his name..._

She shrugged and pushed her books into her backpack. They'd have to stay in there for now.

_He seemed nice enough._

Smiling, she set out to find her first class.

*

After introductions were sorted, and the Kakashi-sensei had started the lesson, Hinata sat in the only available seat. She was seated right next to the boy who had helped her out earlier. He smiled at her as she sat down, then continued to look out the window.

Hinata looked around the room, then noticed a particularly nice-looking blonde next to her. He had a permanent grin glued on his face, and messy blonde hair. He also had three strange-looking whisker marks on each cheek.

_What is it about these people? Do they all have strange marks like that?_

She tried to look away, but find her eyes were fixed on this blonde. She should ask him his name after class.

_Screw english lessons. He's adorable..._

_Kiba looked over his shoulder to the girl sitting next to him. For some reason she was staring at Naruto. Did she? Had she? ALREADY developed a crush on him?_

_Darn it..._

Hinata turned around to look at Kiba, who seemed to be staring at her rather oddly. Kiba turned away almost immediately, and Hinata coud swear his face went a little red.

*

When the english lesson finished she got up to leave, but the boy sitting next to her grabbed her arm.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention. My name's Kiba. What's yours?" he had a friendly smile on his face.

"Uhm... Hinata..."

_Damn it, that cute blonde's gone..._

"Nice to meet you, Hinata!" Kiba held his hand out. After much hesitation, Hinata shook it and watched as Kiba's cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink. Or did she just imagine that?

He got up and walked to his next class, never letting go of her hand.

"Come on, I'll bet you don't know where you're going next."

*

It was lunchtime and Hinata was in the library, revising her time-table.

_Ok,_ Hinata thought. _After lunch I have Maths with Karenai-sensei, then I have PE with Gai-sensei, then I can finally go home._

Hinata looked up and dropped her timetable when she saw the gorgeous blonde from English walk by. She jumped up to meet, but ended up tripping over right in front of him.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Say, aren't you the new girl, Hinata?"

Hinata just nodded, with her head down so he couldn't see her blushing. She played with her fingers and smiled innocently.

"I'm Naruto, the coolest kid in all of Konoha High!" he smiled, with his hands between his head.

Hinata looked up at his face and was immediately lost in a pair of dazzling blue eyes. She felt close to fainting.

"Naruto-kun..." she slapped a hand to her mouth.

_Dammit, did I just say kun!?_

Blushing, she rushed away out of the library.

On the way out, she knocked Kiba on the shoulder. Seeing her made Kiba smile, then when Naruto came out the library grinning, he frowned again. Even the red marks on his cheeks seemed to droop.

_Darn Naruto... He got there first... She seemed so nice as well!_

*

First chapter – done!

In case you were wondering about name endings (honorifics) such as -kun and -san, I've got a link to some information off Wikipedia to help out.

.org/wiki/Japanese_honorifics#Common_honorifics

It's pretty interesting stuff, so give it a read if you're unsure.

The asterisk (*) are there to show either a change of location, a change of viewpoint or any other significant change in the storyline. If two or more characters are in the same place I'll probably (not always) change viewpoint without the asterisk.

Thanks for reading, please R&R! Please DON'T flame me, I won't like you if you do. :D


	2. Gai sensei, Sakura, Cherry Tree Blossoms

**Konoha High - A Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 2 – Gai-sensei, Sakura; The Cherry Tree Blossoms**

"Work harder, the blazing power of youth within you will help you reach that goal! Bigger, better, faster, stronger! Come on class! GO!"

Shikamaru frowned.

_PE is such a drag..._

Gai-sensei grinned inanely as he pushed more students onto the track. His green jumpsuit seemed... greener... when he was forcing pupils to run laps. Did he get some kind of thrill from it?

_Weird Gai-sensei..._

"Run, run, run! It's only 10 laps!" he turned around, pointing at the lazy figure near the back. "Shikamaru, get on that track and RUN!"

"Yes sir..."

_Jeez, why do I even bother? Why don't we just sit down and do some theory work... Then I can carry on day dreaming..._

Shikamaru traipsed onto the track with a half-hearted jog. He watched as Lee, who was basically a miniature Gai-sensei, sprinted ahead of everyone else. As usual...

He saw Sakura sprinting ahead of Lee and paused to think. Only to see Naruto right behind her.

_What a drag..._

*

"Sakura-chaaan!!" Naruto sprinted after her. "Come back, Sakura-chan!"

He took note of how she ran and tried to mimic it, to see if it sped him up. In a vain attempt to copy his dearest, he tripped over his lace and collapsed while the rest of the class ploughed over him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up to see Hinata bending over.

"Hinata! Help me up, will you?"

With a curt nod, Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, blushed deeply, then pulled him up.

"Thank you Hinata!" he grinned as he sped off, crying for his precious Sakura-chan. Even Shikamaru had overtaken her by now.

Plucking up some courage, she broke into a sprint, only to trip up herself.

"Hinata!" She looked up to see Kiba sprinting towards her. "Hinata, are you OK?" He bent down and grabbed her arm, pulling her back onto her feet.

Hinata nodded, and carried on running.

_...How cold..._ Kiba frowned. Now he was behind...

*

It was the end of school. Students were, literally, screaming as they ran from the Gym changing rooms, and from Gai-sensei. Naruto sprinted up to Sakura.

"So, Sakura, how about we meet up ton-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Sakura..."

"NO! Leave me alone Naruto!" she turned around and punched him so hard he collapsed.

"Sa...ku...ra..." he whined, then gave in to unconsciousness.

*

Now that everyone had gone, Shikamaru could laze about as much as he wanted, and more imortantly, he could _sleep_ as much as he wanted.

_Yeah... I'll sleep as soon as I get home..._

Then he groaned when he remembered the essay Kakashi-sensei set him.

_What a drag..._

He groaned more when he saw Naruto unconscious outside the gym with a large bruise on his cheek.

_Sakura, will you give him a break, already?_

He frowned as he pulled Naruto arm over his shoulder and dragged him to the school nurse.

_What a drag..._

*

"Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow!" Kiba waved as he waked through the school gates. She just smiled in return.

_Perhaps I still have a chance. But how can I make Naruto look bad?_

His mind wandered to Sakura.

_**Of course!**__ All I need to do is find a way for Sakura to fall for Naruto. But how...? How can __I get Sakura to date the person she hates the most?_

Frowning, he trudged home, thinking of ways to give Naruto a chance with Sakura.

*

Sakura opened her eyes to an orange glow shining through her window. It was sunrise already? She felt like she hadn't slept enough...

Yawning, she got out of bed and slipped into her clothes. Orange... like Naruto... She couldn't help but feel strangely attracted to him.

_What am I thinking? He's an idiot. Sasuke was the only one for me..._

*

Kiba opened his eyes to a large dog licking his face.

"Akamaru... Leave me alone... I'm trying to sleep..." He rolled over in his sleep and opened his eyes slightly. From here he could he see his alarm clock. 8am... Ah... Plenty of time to -

"8am!? Kami, I need to get ready!" He jumped out of bed and almost ripped his clothes, trying to put them on quickly enough. He had his foot caught in a snag of his jeans. "Dammit..." he struggled to get his foot through and fell over onto the floor, where he waged war with his trousers. (Come on, we've all done that before...)

*

Hinata opened her eyes to a maid entering her room.

"Breakfast, Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded and took the tray from her maid. Bowing, the maid left the room. Hinata looked at her breakfast. Why couldn't she just get some cereal in the morning? She'd never get through this... She took some food from the tray and stuffed it in her bag for lunch. Staring up at her four-poster bed she began to eat.

_I'm sure Naruto-kun will want some..._

*

Naruto opened his eyes to his alarm clock beeping in his face. He slammed his hand down on it and grabbed an orange tee-shirt and some ripped jeans. He looked over his apartment. It was so small... and so empty...

He trudged into the kitchen and poured himself some cereal. His pad was just so...

Lonely...

*

Shikamaru trudged to school in his usual beige jacket and combats.

_School is such a drag..._

He looked up to see Hinata running over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Are you hungry?" she produced a bundle of food, only to be turned away by a lazy Naruto, who still hadn't woken up yet.

_Damn greedy Naruto..._

Kiba caught up to him.

"Hi, Shika!" he grinned.

"That's Shika_maru_..." he frowned. Kiba carried on grinning.

"Whatever, Shika!" he grinned wider, showing his pointy, dagger-like teeth. "You seen Hinata today?"

Shikamaru pointed to Hinata, who was busy following Naruto around, offering him various pieces of food.

"What a drag..."

*

Naruto was now sprinting away from Hinata.

"No thanks, Hinata! I'm not hungry!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Kiba came up behind her. Smiling he grabbed the food from her, then noticed that she wasn't amused. He put it back in her bag and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up, Hinata-chan?" he frowned. "You know you're too good for that Naruto..." he stated, picking at his nails. She didn't seem to take any interest in this, since she was in her isn't-he-cute position with her head down and her feet pointed inwards, so they touched at the tip. He smiled at that.

"So, you still want that food?" He smiled.

"Uhm... sure, whatever." She handed it to him without even looking at him and went in pursuit of Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" he frowned.

_Still chasing after that damn Naruto, huh?_

He drooped slightly and began to trudge to school, slower than even Shikamaru was managing.

*

Sakura was deep in thought as she walked to school. Perhaps that blonde idiot wasn't all that bad. She could give it a try... for a laugh...

_Yeah right. It won't work and you know it Sakura..._

"Sakura-chaaan!!"

Said idiot approaches.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata's trying to force-feed me stuff from her house!" he cried waving his arms in the air, for added effect. "Argh! She's coming now! Help me, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura carried on walking at a constant pace, completely blanking out Naruto from the scene.

_Yeah... He is very annoying, but..._

"Sakura-chaaaan!!"

"Naruto, shut the hell up, I'm trying to think!"

_Heh, that's shut him up..._

"Hang on, Sakura... Are you... are you wearing your hair down?" he smiled. "Yes, you look ten time sexi-"

SNAP!

"Sa..ku..ra..chan..." Naruto moaned, clutching a bleeding nose.

She ignored his pleas and resumed her walk to school at the usual pace, while Hinata fussed over his nose behind them.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay!?" Hinata dropped her books.

"Sa..ku..ra...chan..."

*

There! Chapter 2! This is fun to write, more so than my other fanfics, even!

R&R

KIBAHINA FTW!

I forgot to mention last time, (although it's blatantly obvious), I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION! (Unless I add some OCs...)


End file.
